


The Crinoline Conundrum

by DontMakeMeFrosty (AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A gift!, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/F, It's still cute but it's mostly just the Doctor and Yaz being disasters, Today I learned what a Crinoline is, also cat people wooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/DontMakeMeFrosty
Summary: A gift for a friend that needed some cheering up <3Just the Doctor and Yaz being cute and then being total disasters on a planet with cat people because why not?





	The Crinoline Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Hybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/gifts).



> Hope you like it Kat! 
> 
> Also a side note:   
> A crinoline is a stiffened or structured petticoat designed to hold out a woman's skirt, popular at various times since the mid-19th century. Originally, crinoline described a stiff fabric made of horsehair ("crin") and cotton or linen which was used to make underskirts and as a dress lining.
> 
> Pretty much those structures women wore/still wear under those flowing dresses to make it flair out. You're welcome for this piece of knowledge that you didn't needed but now have. :D

“I can't believe you just had to go and offend the Queen!”

 

“Maybe she shouldn't have asked for an honest answer in the first place!”

 

The Doctor and Yasmin were running through the palace, angry guards hot on their heels shouting for them to _'halt in the name of the Queen'_. They had arrived in some sort of planet still plunged into the times of Kings, Queens and courtly intrigue not even an hour prior; just the two of them going on an adventure without the boys, who had insisted on staying behind for a well deserved break. The Time Lord had been surprised by the seemly random choice of destination but her companion had been delighted, especially when she took a glance outside and saw all the well dressed dames strolling by, arms linked with incredibly dapper gentlemen towards the beautiful marble palace in the distance. So even though she had been slightly reluctant this was the place for them to spend their lone adventure at, the glint of wonder in those brown eyes had been enough to change her mind.

 

A trip to the Tardis wardrobe later and they had stood outside, the light summery afternoon breeze kissing their skin. Yaz had picked a beautiful emerald green dress with white flowing sleeves and a high collar, even going as far as wearing a steel-hoop cage crinoline under the skirts to make them flare out nicely. Her hair was done in a neat French braid, a silk green ribbon keeping it in place; her lips had a bit of colour, just enough to finish the look. She was still wearing her low heel boots, just in case a quick getaway was needed. And knowing the Doctor, that was always a possibility.

 

The Time Lord stood next to her then, dressed like a proper gentleman. She had picked a dark blue coat with long coattails, matching trousers and a white shirt. A rainbow coloured sash rested proudly across her chest; her hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and she was still wearing her regular shoes.

 

It was the most ridiculous look Yaz had ever seen; but the entire outfit was just so _her_ that it ended up working, somehow.

 

They had made their way towards the heavy golden gates where tall, feline like aliens stood guard. An older looking one, wearing a top hat, was politely greeting and inspecting the guest's invites as they passed by. Yasmin's eyes had widened ridiculously as they stood a few feet away awaiting their turn, when she had finally noticed that while everyone around them looked nearly human, the natives were basically just... Cats. Human sized, fully clothed, biped cats.

 

If she hadn't been so distracted by the warmth radiating from the other woman's arm were it linked with hers, she would have burst out laughing at just _how ridiculous_ was seeing cats talking and wearing clothes and _throwing a ball_ from all things _._

 

The old feline eyed them suspiciously when it was their turn, his green eyes scanning them from head to toe, crocked whiskers twitching. But then the Doctor had flashed her little magic card and suddenly they were The Doctor and her _wife_ from this place that Yasmin wasn't even sure it existed; but the old cat was convinced it did _exist_ and that it was _important_ so they were immediately ushered inside.

 

Luckily no one inside had taken notice of them for most of the night as they stood tucked away at a corner, half hidden by a massive red curtain with what she assumed was the coat of arms embroiled in gold. Yaz had managed to distract herself for the most part, just watching. Two ladies nearby were clearly speaking to one another in hushed tones, behind intricate crafted fans; by the long table filled with all kinds of sparkling drinks and food, a gentleman was attempting to woo a beautiful young girl in a red dress; by the dance floor, couples twirled around smiling as a nice upbeat music was played by the orchestra of _cats_ playing on a slightly raised platform.

 

She still couldn't get over the fact that they were cats.

 

The Doctor had stood impossibly close to her the entire time, surprising quiet. Yaz had caught her staring at her multiple times, with a glint of _something_ in those hazel eyes. But it had been gone as soon as it had shown; the woman suddenly going off rambling about long it had taken them to construct the palace, how they had imported the marble to some place and how it had taken generations to finally arrive and how the food and the drink were totally safe for them to try some.

 

Neither made an effort to move towards the banquet though, enjoying the closeness of just being in each other's company and away from prying eyes.

 

At some point the Doctor had reached for Yasmin's hands, all warm smiles and soft looks, the younger woman letting herself fall into step with the Time Lord as she swayed them gently to a soft melody that had started playing at some point. And for a moment in time it had felt like it was just the both of them in the room, holding each other's gazes so intensely, both afraid the other would just disappear into thin air if they broke the contact.

 

Their faces had got incredibly close somehow, noses touching, the warm breath of the Time Lord gently tickling her lips. Their eyes were still glued to one another... Yaz's heartbeat on her throat as she tilted her head just slight and-

 

The old cat with the top hat had showed up then and they had sprung apart, completely embarrassed. Apparently the Queen wanted to meet them, after having heard they were present in her ball and she simply wouldn't take a no to an answer.

 

And that's how they had ended up there, running from very angry cat guards, after the Doctor had opened her mouth and told their Queen that the answer to her kingdom's problems was to abolish the 'Catriarchy' and let the people vote.

 

Somehow they had managed to sneak into a massive bedroom completely undetected, both taking a moment to catch their breaths. Yasmin was livid as she glared at the Doctor, who was looking at her with a sheepish expression; but of course, before she could even open her mouth to properly reprimand this infuriating woman, they heard voices nearby and the opening and closing of doors.

 

“We have to hide somewhere.”, the older woman spoke in an urgent tone, “I'm pretty sure their claws are sharp.”

 

The Time Lord immediately started to move about, opening and closing tall closets that were packed to the brim with clothes, hats, blankets and even jewels. She found a door that lead to a bathroom but it was just too open and offered no good place to hide; but then she noticed another tall yet slim wardrobe that was nearly empty against one of the walls. It was a very close fit, but would do.

 

But then she noticed Yasmin's dress and let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“You just _had_ to grab the crinoline, didn't ya?”

 

“Well excuse me, Doctor, but we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place if it wasn't for your big mouth!”

 

The Time Lord scrunched her face and let out an offended gasp, but with no time left to argue she grabbed Yaz's hand and tugged her along back to the massive bedroom, halting by the four posted bed. She then lifted the embroiled duvet slightly up at the side and pointed to the gap between the bed frame and the polished floor.

 

“I won't fit under there either!”, the younger woman protested. “My skirts are too wide.”

 

“We'll make it fit then. Come on, there's no time!”

 

With a lot of effort on both parts, they managed to twist the crinoline just about so Yaz could squeeze herself through the gap. The bed wasn't that low to the floor; but neither was that high. They held their breaths as the cat people threw the door open and started to open and close the closets around the room, looking for the two fugitives. Yasmin did her best to stay as still as possible, wincing slightly as the metal bit into her skin; the Doctor immediately reaching for her hand and throwing her an apologetic glance.

 

When they saw the footsteps retreating into the doorway and the door slamming shut, both breathed in relief. The Time Lord immediately let go of her companion's hand and wiggled herself out of their hiding place, brushing herself off. Yasmin, on the other hand, managed to wiggle half of her body out before she realized something.

 

“Doctor.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I'm stuck.”

 


End file.
